<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>treat you better by chevyystiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359465">treat you better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevyystiel/pseuds/chevyystiel'>chevyystiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Designated Survivor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Aaron Shore, BAMF Hannah Wells, Best Friends, Gen, Hannah Wells deserves the world, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, mentions of child abuse, no beta we die like hannah wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevyystiel/pseuds/chevyystiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aaron cares more about hannah than he likes to admit ; hannah likes aaron more than a friend, she just doesn’t want to admit it.</p><p>❝ keep you like an oath<br/>may nothing but death do us part ❞</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Shore &amp; Hannah Wells, Aaron Shore/Hannah Wells, Lyor Boone/Seth Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>treat you better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yikes my first work in this fandom. this takes place in between season 2</p><p>listen to shawn mendes 'treat you better' when u read this story!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>i won't lie to you</em><br/>
<em>i know he's just not right for you</em><br/>
<em>and you can tell me if I'm off</em><br/>
<em>but I see it on your face</em><br/>
<em>when you say that he's the one that you want</em><br/>
<em>and you're spending all your time</em><br/>
<em>in this wrong situation</em><br/>
<em>and anytime you want it to stop</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Aaron noticed something was different the moment he entered Hannah's office.</p><p>"You're wearing lipstick?" Aaron raised an eyebrow as Hannah cleared her paperwork. Hannah hummed as she walked around her office, wearing a white button up with black jeans and a grey trench coat together with black high heels.</p><p>“I have a date. Please don’t call me unless it’s a DEFCON three.” Hannah said as she filed the remaining paperwork.</p><p>“Let me guess, Damian?” Aaron asked as he picked up a glass animal used as a paperweight. “Yeah.” Hannah replied. “Anything you want to tell him? Or what words of wisdom did Tom share today.”</p><p>“Not Tom, just me, I don’t think Damian is anything more than a fucking asshole, you deserve better.” Aaron said, the burden on his shoulders lifted. </p><p>Hannah rolled her eyes. “I’m old enough to pick my boyfriends, Aaron. I don’t need you to act like my father.” Hannah spat out the last word.</p><p>“Hey, don’t have to go all snappish on me. I’m just trying to warn you. You yourself said that Damian was sketchy!” Aaron slammed down the paperweight onto the glass table, breaking it into pieces. Aaron looked up into Hannah’s fear-stricken eyes.</p><p>“Hannah, I-” Aaron tried.</p><p>“Out, Shore.” Hannah said, her voice hard as steel.</p><p>“I’m-” </p><p>“Everything alright?” Mike entered the room, looking at the two with uncertainty. “Yeah, Mr Shore’s just leaving.” Hannah glared at Aaron.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’ll get going.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>i know I can treat you better</em><br/>
<em>than he can</em><br/>
<em>and any girl like you deserves a gentleman</em><br/>
<em>tell me why are we wasting time</em><br/>
<em>on all your wasted cryin'</em><br/>
<em>when you should be with me instead</em><br/>
<em>i know I can treat you better</em><br/>
<em>better than he can</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You screwed up man.” Seth said as he laid two glasses on the table and filled them with whiskey.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. Don’t remind me.” </p><p>“Should be like me and Lyor-”</p><p>“Lyor and me.” Aaron corrected,</p><p>Seth glared at him before continuing. “Lyor and me. We talk about our differences instead of throwing around glass ornaments.”</p><p>Aaron winced as he remembered how Hannah looked when he threw the paperweight down. It had taken them a year to get to where they were when Aaron had to screw things up.</p><p>
  <em>“My father wasn’t very kind to me. Sure, my mom tried to shield some of the blow when given, but the last straw was when he held me at gunpoint when I chose the FBI instead of medical school.”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah, and that includes the time when the President walked into Lyor going down on you.” Aaron sipped the whiskey as Seth narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“To be fair, you picked the lock. Where the hell did you even learn that?” Seth drank the whiskey and refilled both their glasses.</p><p>“Chicago. My cousin taught me that.”</p><p>“Woah, your cousin is in the police?” Seth’s eyes lit up in amazement.</p><p>“Not sure, but remember that alien invasion? She works for that organization that brought back Captain America.”<br/>
 <br/>
“Okay wow cool, are you close with her? I would like Captain Rogers’ autograph.”</p><p>Aaron snorts and throws a paper clip at Seth, which makes him flick a crumpled ball of paper to Aaron. They continue like this until Lyor bursts into the room.</p><p>“Hello Aaron,” Lyor says as he embraces his boyfriend. “keeping my boyfriend up?”</p><p>“No chance in hell, Lyor. Well, I best get going. Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Shore.”</p><p>No sooner when Aaron stepped out of Seth’s office, he got a call from Hannah.</p><p>“Hannah?”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m outside your house, Aaron. Where the hell are you?”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>i'll stop time for you</em><br/>
<em>the second you say you'd like me to</em><br/>
<em>i just wanna give you the loving that you're missing</em><br/>
<em>baby, just to wake up with you</em><br/>
<em>would be everything i need and this could be so different</em><br/>
<em>tell me what you want to do</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hannah was about to leave the office when she received a call from Damian.</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, Hannah. I can’t do it tonight. Rain check?”</em>
</p><p>“Sure, I have some work to finish.” Hannah said, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her chest when she heard a woman giggling in the background. She disconnected the call and started gathering her things. Aaron was right. Damian was a piece of shit, two timing low life.</p><p>Hannah wasn’t sure where her feet were taking her to, but the closer she got to where her feet were taking her, she realised where she was going to Aaron’s place.</p><p>They had spent the night there, together, once. It was after Jason’s death when she invited herself in for some whiskey. They sat on the loft’s staircase, talking about absolutely everything. He had carried her to bed, and she begged him not to go, which ended in them waking up in a tangle of limbs. They never talk about that night. Never. But all Hannah wants is to feel that warm embrace again.</p><p>Maybe it's because he felt familiar, safe. Or maybe that if what Chuck had said was true. She was in love with her best friend. Which she couldn't. Everyone she had loved ended up dying, and she couldn't do that to Aaron.</p><p>She finally reached the door of Aaron’s loft. She leaned against it, dialing his number on her phone.</p><p>He picks up on the first ring.</p><p>
  <em>“Hannah?”</em>
</p><p>“I’m outside your house, Aaron. Where the hell are you?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>'cause I know I can treat you better</em><br/>
<em>than he can</em><br/>
<em>and any girl like you deserves a gentleman</em><br/>
<em>tell me why are we wasting time</em><br/>
<em>on all your wasted cryin'</em><br/>
<em>when you should be with me instead</em><br/>
<em>i know I can treat you better</em><br/>
<em>better than he can</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Aaron rushed through traffic as soon as Hannah called him. He had assumed that Hannah was in danger, but when he reached his apartment, Hannah was sleeping, leaning against the door.</p><p>"Hannah." Aaron shook her lightly, trying to wake her up. "Hannah."</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open. She looked around, trying to place where she was. </p><p>"I'm at your apartment." She said, more of a statement than a question as she looked around. Aaron took the time to study her. Her trench coat was lying on top of her like a blanket with two of her shirt buttons unbuttoned, her hair in a messy bun as a few strands escaped, falling in front of her face. Aaron leaned forward to brush her hair aside, when she turned forward.</p><p>"Don't." Hannah said, catching his hand with hers. "Don't start something you can't finish." </p><p>Aaron nodded numbly, and helped her stand up. She wobbled, and Aaron snaked his arm around her waist, using his other hand to open the door.</p><p>"Didn't manage to tidy up the place." Aaron explained as he turned on the lights. Clothes were thrown all over the place, pillows were on the floor and dishes were piled in the sink.</p><p>Hannah smiled as she wriggled out of Aaron's embrace, wishing that she could have stayed in his embrace a little longer.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, after Aaron's done cleaning his apartment, he takes out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He said, setting down the whiskey.</p><p>"It's okay. I should've listened to you."</p><p>"Damian?" Aaron asked as he poured the whiskey.</p><p>"You were right." Hannah said as she leaned back from her spot, tears silently falling from her eyes. "He's a two timing piece of shit. I called him, and I could hear a woman's voice in the background, giggling about some lap dance. God, I'm such an idiot, Aaron."</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey." Aaron moves from his seat to sit next to her on the couch and hugs her. "None of that. This wasn't your fault."</p><p>She sobbed, her entire body shaking. Aaron held her close, her head resting on his shoulder as she let the tears fall. What felt like a few hours, in reality a few minutes, Hannah had let go.</p><p>"I got your shirt wet." Hannah chuckled humorously. Aaron cracked a grin. "It's okay." He said, unbuttoning the shirt, before replacing it with a grey tee shirt.</p><p>"Aaron. I…" Hannah said. "I love you, and I'm not sure if you feel the same way, but I love you, and I know I can't do that because the last person I loved had died and I couldn't do that to you but it's true."</p><p>"I-" Aaron said, looking at Hannah. For the first time, in a long time, she let go of all her walls, and all Aaron could see was pure vulnerability and love.</p><p>"I love you too." Aaron said, smiling. "And I guess that was why I was upset, because I felt you could do better. I might not be better, but I'm willing to spend whatever time we have to prove that I'm always going to be here for you."</p><p>"Deal?" Hannah said, inching her face closer to Aaron's.</p><p>"Deal." Aaron breathed.</p><p>They sealed the deal with a kiss.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>give me a sign</em><br/>
<em>take my hand, we'll be fine</em><br/>
<em>promise i won't let you down</em><br/>
<em>just know that you don't</em><br/>
<em>have to do this alone</em><br/>
<em>promise i'll never let you down</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>